Drinking Competition
by Nekoi Kurona
Summary: My opinionated answer to the question: Who do you think can drink the most?


**A/N: **I think that the idea of who can drink the most has already been done... But here's my version?

**Disclaimer: **Oda owns One Piece. Obviously.

* * *

><p>It all started with the curiosity of a certain pirate. He just had to know the answer. Especially when he saw his idiot captain drink for the first time. So when it was dinner and everyone gathered into the gallery, he asked. He asked the question that would lead to all of their doom afterwards.<p>

"Ne, who do you think can drink the most on this ship?"

Everyone's eyes immediately focused on the pirate. Amazingly, they all had different opinions. Those who he had never even saw drinking a lot of alcohol at once before confidently said their own names. After arguing, everyone looked at each other in surprise and decided to hold a drinking contest. Of course, with the courtesy of the treasurer after a long time of pleading. The game was on.

They all gathered on the deck on the day of the contest. Barrels and barrels of rum piled up on top of each other. Just the other day, they had completely drained an island of their alcoholic drinks. Since they figured that even that wasn't enough, they also raided a few pirate ships shortly afterwards.

Anyways, a certain reindeer doctor volunteered to pour them drinks and be the judge. Since he was the doctor, he wanted to make sure that they were all okay after binge-drinking. As a reindeer and a kid, he couldn't take the fizzy taste of the drink and wondered why they even wanted to chug it all down. And secretly in his mind, he wanted to test their limits to help improve his medical studies. Anyways, the pirates all sat down seriously and glare at each other with evil smirks. The doctor could have sworn that there were demons behind them instead of shadows.

The first mug of rum was poured. Obviously, everyone survived that one. After all, they were pirates.

Everyone was fine even after their tenth mug except the long-nose pirate who hiccupped and fainted shortly afterwards. The competitors all sneered before continuing.

On the fifteenth one, the treasurer quit gracefully. The rest of them, however, could tell that she was drunk by her swaying and super red face.

On the nineteenth one, the archaeologist bailed out although her face was only faintly red. She walked evenly to the treasurer where she sat down to watch the others.

The afro-wearing pirate commented that he cannot lose as the oldest pirate and as a skeleton. The big metallic pirate was saying how un-super it would be if he as a cyborg lost. The cook, with flaming eyes, shouted to the world that he will not lose against the marimo. The swordsmen calmly sipped down the drink before muttering how it wouldn't make sense if he who drinks all the time fell. The straw hat pirate laughed while pointing out how as captain, he cannot lose. Chuckling, the archaeologist talked to the doctor about how amusing the contest was. The battle was on.

Finally, after twenty-five drinks, the cyborg passed out after gasping, "Monsters".

After thirty-five drinks, the cook glared at the swordsman as he felt the effects of the alcohol he drank and went to heaven. Once in a while, in his sleep, he would twitch and whisper some girl names.

After fifty drinks, the skeleton was seen with flushed facial bones and an abnormal giddiness (although he does seem like that all the time). He made a skull joke about how his blood was intoxicated when he had none (Yohohoho) and fainted.

The swordsman and the captain grinned and stared at each other as they drank. As the green haired pirate drank, he noticed something about his captain. He wasn't drunk at all. No signs of drinking over fifty mugs of rum showed on his face.

After a while, the swordsman felt the feeling of a hangover and something coming up his mouth. Then, he gave up to the grinning captain who drank some more. He, the biggest drinker on the ship, was outdrunk by the always seemingly immature captain. The archaeologist thought that new history had been created. The doctor gawked as the rubberman continued drinking.

...

Yes, it was doom for the Strawhats. Usopp sat sitting in the dark aquarium along with the others who had hangovers. Sanji and Zoro didn't even have the energy to fight. Nami was darkly muttering about the price of the alcohol.

Then, a bright light flashed in their eyes as Chopper came in and they all groaned. To make their headache worse, there was an annoyingly loud laughter coming from the deck. Their minds ached even more as they wondered how Luffy can drink that much without feeling bad.

Chopper handed them some hangover medicine that he had just made.

"Umi wa fushigi desu nee." _The sea is very mysterious._

All of them couldn't help, but agree with that statement as Luffy always manages to surprise them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Honestly, I don't know who can drink the most, but in my opinion, it should be Luffy. With Zoro at a close second of course.

Sorry, if you think that they all can drink a lot more than that. I'm a bad drinker so I don't know how much is a lot and how much is a little. (*places hand behind back and gives a cat laugh*)


End file.
